<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Cape Is Soft by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380674">That Cape Is Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft Youtubers, Sleepyboisinc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, TechnoBlade, art fic, based on art, movie, philza - Freeform, short fic, wilbursoot - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on art by Rosy<br/>https://twitter.com/Rosyygal</p>
<p>Literally saw cute art, wanted to make a fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Cape Is Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://twitter.com/Rosyygal/status/1264733782248226816/photo/1</p>
<p>This is the art that inspired it and is dedicated to Rosy!</p>
<p>Shout out sleepytwt lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t mean to fall asleep. Honest to god. It’s just, Techno’s cape was so comfortable. Phil and Wilbur had laughed at him when he wore it to the party but he had just said, “A king with no cape is not a king at all.”</p>
<p>Wilbur had asked “Who said that English major?” and Techno just laughed and made a dig at Wilbur’s costume who was wearing a yellow sweater and brown beanie. “You don’t look like you even dressed up, wise guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on guys, we gotta get candy,” Phil said herding the other two towards the nearest house.</p>
<p>“What are you even supposed to be, a grasshopper?” Techno asked Phil, apparently still trying to get under their skin.</p>
<p>“Kisuke Urahara from Bleach, thank you very much,” Phil said, adjusting the green and white striped hat from where it slipped into his eyes.</p>
<p>Techno rolled his eyes. “A weeb and someone who doesn’t understand Halloween, why do I even bother with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cause you love us,” Wilbur said, teasing Techno.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure sure, whatever you say.”</p>
<p>They went to Techno’s house because his was the closest. They were too old to go trick or treating but were old enough to drink so Techno poured a few beers for them and they went down to his basement. They had let Techno pick the movie because he’d learned that Wilbur hadn’t watched Nightmare Before Christmas and badgered them for days cause, as he said, “its a cultural landmark!” and “really, you’ve never seen it?”</p>
<p>Wilbur had tried to defend himself saying, “It had ‘Christmas’ in the title! I don’t like Christmas movies!” but Techno wasn’t having it. </p>
<p>“I don’t care. You have to watch it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that the day was actually here though, Wilbur seemed excited. Or at least excited by the fact that the next time they had a movie night, he would get to make Techno watch Frozen 2. Whether Wilbur would still be alive by the end of it, no one knows, but it’s best to let him be happy for now. </p>
<p>They went down to the basement and got settled, Phil and Wilbur on either side of Techno who had kept his cape on, and Phil now understood why. It was thick and soft and made you just want to melt into it.</p>
<p>“Where did you get the cape?” Wilbur asked, for once on the same page as Phil.</p>
<p>“I dunno, at like a thrift store or something. I think it used to be a blanket.” Techno said.</p>
<p>“Cool, cool.” they fell back into silence as Techno started the movie. A few minutes after the opening song, Phil heard snores and peered around Techno to look at Wilbur who had apparently fallen asleep on Techno’s shoulder. On the cape. Techno noticed soon after and shook Wilbur awake.</p>
<p>“Ah sorry, sorry, it’s been a rough day, I’ll try to stay up now,” Wilbur said, yawning, making Phil yawn with him. “It’s just, your cape is so comfortable and warm and I love it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, look there’s Sally,” and with that they went back to watching the movie.</p>
<p>They had gotten a little bit past halfway when Wilbur fell asleep again. Techno didn’t wake him up this time. “He really didn’t have a good day,” he explained to Phil. “I’ll tell you more later, I wanna finish the movie.”</p>
<p>They got to the climax of the movie when Phil realized he was falling asleep. He put his head on Techno’s cape and tried to focus on the movie. It didn’t really work. He was tired too, it had been kind of a long day and he just wanted to sleep. But he didn’t want Techno to be mad at him. So he stayed awake for as long as he could. But he was tired so at some point, he just fell asleep. The last thing he remembered hearing was “goddamn, you too? I guess no one appreciates the fine art of Tim Burton movies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno sat there with his two boys on either side of him watching the rest of the movie. When it was over, he carefully carried them over to the mattress he had set up down there for this reason only, these boys had a habit of falling asleep anywhere there was quiet especially Wilbur because he was around loud sounds all day, being a musician and all that. He took off the cape and covered them with it, smiling as they immediately snuggled into it. He should keep that cape around, they seem to like it a lot. He grabbed Phil and Wilbur’s hats that had fallen off and put them on their respective person’s head. Then he got changed and ready for bed before remembering that the next time they did this, he’d get to fall asleep to Frozen 2 to annoy Wilbur.</p>
<p>In the morning when they’d all woken up, Techno teased them about falling asleep on his cape. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah whatever. But Techno?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Wilbur?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bring the cape to the next one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda gave myself room to continue this and make it a lil angsty, probably won't happen but you never know!</p>
<p>Go give lots of love to the art that inspired it all!!</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/Rosyygal/status/1264733782248226816/photo/1</p>
<p>My twt is https://twitter.com/rubyfruit_jungl</p>
<p>Ily!!</p>
<p>Ruby:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>